Pen, Pen and ink Q and A board of association the original!
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: enjoy my little Q and A please submit questions if you have any. This is one mysterious and adventurous story Q and A XD
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings young Padawan learners, this is my prologue to my other story "Pen, Pen and ink". The first chapter is a series of questions that Raven of Arionia has asked me and i am happy to answer. So enjoy because some of these answers might just be the answer to your questions :D**

**1. Q: Why does Loki not care about his father?**

** A: **Well you see that after all the things his father has said, done, and deprived him of, he really just doesn't want to try to impress him anymore because he knows it doesn't work. By it not working Loki thinks his father doesn't love him at all, and is simply returning the emotion via repetition. Pretty much he thinks if he doesn't love him why should he, he believes that it is a waste of time.

**2. Q: How does Clint get up to Asgard?**

** A: **This one is going to take a little explaining, pretty much when Thor goes back to Asgard he is furious at his father, and is in shock, disbelief the whole shabang, so when the Allfather leaves his presence makes everyone that was in the room immortal, yeah i really should have included that i know, that explains him losing his immortality and Clint being able to travel through the Bi-frost willingly, that also explains why Natasha lives and becomes immortal. He leaves his immortality behind because he is old, short simple answer.

**3. Q: Where is Thor? (You have to be a little more specific, but i will assume you mean in the last chapter)**

** A: **Thor is imprisoned after he kills her, but not until after The Allfather finds him when he and Loki return.

**4. Q: Why did Loki turn in to a frost giant?**

** A: **This one has a simple answer, because i wanted him to. And because he wanted to show Natasha the real him, which was a good idea speaking that she would be furious if he never showed her.

**5. Q: What made the Allfather weak?**

** A: **His age, look at number two.

**6. Q: where did the rest of the avengers team go?**

** A: **They stayed on Earth for no damn reason.

**7. Q: how did putting the hammer in Natasha's hand help her live?**

** A: **Girl did u see Thor, the movie, if not go look up Thor gets his powers back scene on Youtube. Any way she becomes worty of the hammer for no real reason, she just does after Loki realizes he really truly loves her.

**8. Q: why did Loki shoot Hawk eye?**

** A: **He was trying to shoot Natasha, hello!

**9. Q: what were you thinking when you wrote the ending?**

** A: **Um is that _supposed _to be offensive, because i have no clue what you are asking me. Actually i was thinking about going to sleep when i wrote the ending because it was 11:00 at night.

**10. Q: why does Loki call her Natalia?**

** A: **He really likes the history of the name, go to** baby-names/name/natalia**

**11. Q why did Natasha agree to marry Loki when she was going to be  
to Clint?**

** A: **She fell in love with him, and who doesn't really.

**Ok anyone else have questions, no well if you do just PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

ok just letting ya'll know that i changed my pen name to Chernaya vdova and i thought it was pretty clever on my part. I am very surprised no one has that name yet, it means Black Widow in Russian spelled with English characters. I am so sorry i havent updated in forver but i would like to tell you that i am working on two stories at once, which i very hard to do. I have already posted one of them Borderline Valhalla, and my other one is a sequel to Pen and Ink, ROA gave me the inspiration for the plot but i changed it dramatically because if what she ment by Keree being evil is trying to kill her parents than it's not so much. But i hope you look foward to the stories and as always i am open to ideas and seldom use them


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals! I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing responses to my stories, you guys have all favorited and followed them and I truly believe that you deserve a quick thank you. I would also like to take this time to apologize for not uploading fast enough, and for the next week I won't be uploading cause I will be on vacation. I will be leaving on Monday and coming back Saturday late at night. But you are lucky, because this is a car trip so I will dedicate my 9-11 hour car trip there and back to writing for you guys. Right now I am trying to write as much I can but tomorrow I gotta go to a party and Sunday I have to pack so I will upload whatever I write either on Saturday night ( if you're lucky) or Sunday morning, probably around 10 or so. Take into consideration that I will be getting back at around 11:00 pm -2:00 am so don't get, your hopes up, it's going to take a lot to keep me from uploading but since my computer is so slow I might wait until the morning. And you never know I might post something over the week just to let you know how's it going and I might drop a few details here and there. Actually I just uploaded a new story and if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to incorporate them into it. And don't forget when school starts I won't be uploading during the week, only weekends. I am sorry but this is a huge year, 8th grade, and I probably won't upload anything from September to like the end or middle of October, because I have to take a Catholic High school entrance exam (CO-OP). I am crazy nervous for High school because I can only imagine how hard it will be. But I can't wait until Christmas break when I can o my very first Avengers Christmas fic, gonna be so much fun.

**Do me a huge favor and let everyone you know about my stories, I want to get a lot of people to read them, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks Again!**

**:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~:._.:*~* :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. ****:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**


End file.
